Saga: Madness Love
by Amaikurai
Summary: Una serie de 3 Song-fics que no se relacionan entre sí de un retorcido amor. Adv: Muerte de Personaje y BL. Varias Parejas. Personajes en portada.


Huehueheue Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por este fandom, y llego con un Creek, ¡Yeii!~ Bueno tenía pensado subirlo en Halloween pero no lo tuve a tiempo, y mira cuanto me tardé. D: Para hacer esta saga me basé en tres canciones. La primera de ellas es Rotten Grotesque Romance de Miku Hatsune, pero especialmente me enamoré de la version Yaoi de Pedro Joaquin, sé que ya no hace fandubs y borró algunos, pero tuve la suerte de descargar la cancion junto con otras. Aunque también queda con la original.

También leí un fic que alguien ya hizo de esta canción, pero juro que pensé subirlo antes. No importa aun así me gusto ese song-fic y me dio los ánimos para terminar mi versión. *-*

El titulo me vino a la mente porque _Mad_ significa loco o enojado. Y son las dos emociones que más usaré en estos tres song-fics.

**T**itulo: Stalker boy

**P**arejas: Creek&Stweek.

**R**esumen:El destino los había unido, solo que ese chico era un estorbo. Y solo había una cosa que hacer: Eliminarlo.

**A**dvertencias: Muertes de personajes y locura.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer shaoi o shuri, huehuehue.

* * *

><p>Pasó su mirada sobre él, observando cuidadosamente y en silencio cada detalle, desde su despeinado cabello rubio hasta sus leves temblores; causados por exceso de cafeína en su sistema. Todo en él era jodidamente perfecto, incluso la manera en la que bebía café tranquilamente era un estilo de arte para su observador.<p>

Ambos eran tal para cual. O acaso ¿nadie había oído la regla física de los opuestos se atraen? Simplemente era obra del destino. Pero así como el este los había unido, al mismo tiempo se había mofado, interponiendo un obstáculo en su camino.

Solo había un problema que aquejaba a una pareja predestinada y rondaba muy cerca de su rubio como una plaga de langostas a los cultivos. Stan Marsh era quien se dirigía hacia su Tweek y con toda confianza hablaba y sonreía al rubio. Y no le importaba estar en medio de un salón de clases con alumnos presentes. Nooo, el descarado incluso se atrevía a tocar su cabello. Ese que tanto anhelaba sentir.

Oír la risa de Tweek y no ser quien la provocaba le hacía sentir una rabia en su interior y que cada día crecía más y más, toda ella dirigida a Marsh. Ese jodido que creía poder seguir tan cerca de Tweek todo el tiempo, como si fuera el chicle de un zapato. Ya no más, él conquistaría a Tweek y le haría ver a ese maldito que no se merece la atención de su rubio.

—Hey, Craig, Token y yo iremos a jugar videojuegos a su casa hoy. Así que... ¿vendrás a la noche de videojuegos?— el recién llegado tomo asiento al lado de Craig; obstruyendo su vista hacia Tweek.

—Lárgate, Clyde, estoy ocupado—gruño. Para después ver el efecto de sus palabras, bien quizás fue una respuesta algo agresiva, pero él se posiciono en el lugar equivocado.

Craig rodo los ojos al ver la mirada de dolor en su acompañante, lo había hecho de nuevo, descargo su frustración en sus amigos.

—Vale, iré. — Se rindió, aunque eso significara que la foto de hoy de Tweek no la obtendría. Suspiro y miro hacia Clyde tratando de descifrar su expresión pero era difícil.

—No, está bien si no puedes, —dijo Clyde murmurando y sin dejar que Craig respondiera se levantó y desapareció por la puerta del salón.

Ahí fue cuando Craig se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado, y el y Clyde fueron los últimos. Maldijo en voz alta había perdido el tiempo, ahora debía correr si quería alcanzar a Tweek. Así que rápidamente junto sus pertenencias y salió rápidamente a la parada del autobús.

Para su suerte pudo alcanzarlo en la parada y sin Stan que molestara con su presencia. Se acercó al rubio lentamente, temiendo asustarlo, ya que conocía bien cuan propenso era el chico a los sustos.

— ¡Oh! Hola, Craig, —saludo Tweek sonriendo al notar que estaba ahí y Craig sintió como esas cosquillas golpeaban y se arremolinaban en su estómago.

—Hey…—Su saludo fue corto y estúpido, así que mentalmente se golpeó por ponerse tan tonto frente a Tweek. Y para continuar con la plática agrego: —Si Stan y sus idiotas amigos te molestan, puedes decirme.

Tweek le miro confundido.

—Mm… está bien, creo….

Craig quiso seguir comenzando pero el autobús llego y como estaba algo lleno tuvieron que sentarse en asientos diferentes y un poco alejados. Pero eso no importaba porque el destino estaba de su parte y no se rendiría.

Unas semanas después Craig llegó a la conclusión que ya era tiempo de que Tweek lo notara, así que se dedicó a captar su atención y sabía cómo lograr aquello exactamente. Por esa razón estaba allí, escondido detrás de un árbol, en donde siempre observaba al rubio y desde ahí obtenía una vista perfecta. Se asomó hacía la puerta, en frente Tweek tomaba la caja que estaba en su porche, primero miro curioso hacía el regalo para luego abrirlo y quedarse completamente paralizado. Craig se sintió embriagado por la felicidad y regreso a su escondite. Le había encantado a Tweek, tanto que lo dejo sin palabras; nada como un gatito, porque todos amaban los gatitos, ¿cierto?

Y con esos pensamientos volvió a casa directamente a su habitación. Una vez solo busco debajo de la cama donde guardaba las miles fotografías de Tweek, muchas de ellas él aparecía distraído ya que todas eran tomadas a escondidas. En otras aparecía Stan muy junto al rubio, lo cual hacía enfadar a Craig, ese idiota no era más que un estorbo entre él y Tweek, seguramente amenazaba a su querido rubio y por eso no tenía opción. Pero ya no más, Craig se aseguraría que ese estúpido de Marsh no se volviera a acercar a Tweek, así ambos podrían estar juntos. Poder besarlo, tocarlo y quererlo como siempre lo quiso.

Los regalos fueron más seguidos ya que así podía dejar el mejor hasta el final. Pero conforme los días avanzaban Tweek desaparecía más y más, lo que complicaba su tarea de juntarse a solas y decirle lo que sentía al rubio. ¿Estaría enfermo? Era lo más seguro porque sabía bien que ya llevaba una semana en casa y había dejado de asistir a la escuela.

Pobre Tweek encerrado en una habitación sin compañía, aunque a veces podía ver desde el escondite como Marsh entraba y salía de su casa arruinando los regalos dejados en la puerta. Ese hijo de puta, seguramente él era el culpable de que Tweek esté en casa, tal vez lo tenía amenazado. Miró el reloj en la pared del salón y después a Stan, quien charlaba con Kyle; ambos con un gesto de preocupación. Ya era hora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el momento en que el timbre sonó en la entrada principal y recordó que sus padres no estaban, un frío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Se acurruco en cama y dejó a quien fuera que fuese en la entrada. Al parecer funciono cuando después de unos minutos reino el silencio. Maldición, tenía que esperar hasta que la escuela terminará para tener compañía.

Y es que tenía miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrar otra caja. Desde hace unas semanas, cada cierto tiempo siempre aparecía una caja, todas traumáticas y aunque Stan intentaba ocultarlas y tirarlas en cierto tiempo Tweek podía encontrar una y abrirla. Él peor error en su vida. Cabezas de gato junto a cajas de chocolate, orejas de conejo con esculturas de café, eran alguno de los contenidos. Sentía nauseas al solo recordar los demás, cada una era peor que la anterior.

El terror de salir y encontrarse con una de esas cajas le había encerrado en casa sin siquiera asistir a la escuela. Aun estando en esa situación sus padres le obligaban a salir, creyendo que ese asunto era uno de sus inventos como los gnomos en su niñez.

Su único consuelo era su novio Stan Marsh. Él era el único que se preocupaba verdaderamente por él hasta el punto de velar por las noches en busca de la extraña persona que hacía esos enfermos regalos, sin éxito alguno. Aquel extraño o extraña sabía exactamente cuándo dejarlas, como si supiera toda su vida. Y eso era más aterrorizante que el contenido de las cajas en sí

Giró en la cama pensando en cómo la persona lunática estaría afuera de su casa acechando, y de nuevo el pánico le invadió, sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo. Respiro hondo y se obligó a calmarse. Lo que daría por tener una taza de café y la compañía de su novio. Stan había prometido ir a su casa directamente el día anterior, así que miró el reloj y vio que solo faltaban unas pocas horas. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento pudo tranquilizarlo y permitir que durmiera un poco.

Cuando despertó supo que era tarde por que el Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Se incorporó en la cama y aun sintiéndose somnoliento lanzó un bostezo. Reviso su habitación e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que seguía intacta, y eso le preocupo de sobre manera. Ya que no era nada normal el que Stan avisará que llegaría tarde o no lo haría.

Tweek sacudió su cabeza obligando a sí mismo dejar esos pensamientos quizá Stan estaba abajo vigilando y no quiso despertarle, si eso tenía más lógica. Levantándose se puso sus pantuflas y con pasos temerosos bajó las escaleras. Toda su casa seguía vacía como sus padres la dejaron esta mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Rápidamente tomo su celular y lo reviso, ni una llamada o mensaje.

Y sintió miedo, en su estado más puro; sobre todo cuando el timbre sonó. Ni si quiera pudo gritar a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, todo él estaba paralizado. No supo cuánto tiempo quedó así, solo sentía como sus pies se movían por si solos y abrían la puerta.

Nadie, no había nadie afuera pero eso no lo calmaba para nada miró al piso y su pesadilla en vida de nuevo lo atacaba. Una caja. Una maldita caja estaba a sus pies. Lentamente la abrió y solo al ver un poco de su interior todo se volvió oscuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde su último regalo y nada había cambiado. Al contrario Tweek se despareció por completo de su vista y eso le hacía sentirse molesto. Según los rumores que escucho después de su último obsequio es que la policía acudió y Tweek después de salir del hospital no volvió a salir de su habitación y todo por lo que le había pasado a Stan. ¿En serio? Tweek debería estar feliz porque ese bastardo no le molestaría más.

Hasta había escuchado a alguien decir que Stan era el novio de Tweek, ¿novio? Si ese desgraciado solo lo amenazaba. Había hecho bien en deshacerse de él. Ahora Tweek podría darse cuenta de cuanto Craig lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Sin embargo, se había cansado de esperar. Si Tweek no iba hacía el entonces él iría hacia Tweek.

Así que al salir de la escuela inmediatamente fue a la casa del rubio, llegó a la casa y toco el timbre, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Vería a Tweek después de tanto tiempo. Grande fue su decepción al ver que quien abrió la puerta fue el padre de Tweek. Se ahorró un par de maldiciones y un bufido.

— ¿Esta Tweek?

El señor Tweek examino cuidadosamente al muchacho.

—Si esta, pero no entiendo porque siguen viniendo tantas personas, mi hijo no tiene solución.

Esta vez fue el que Craig miró al hombre.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Siempre le dije que esa relación con aquel muchacho era lo más estúpido, sobre todo porque le afecto y empezó esa idea de las cajas extrañas, —explico con voz cansada. — Pero veo que no tienes intención de irte pronto. —Suspiro. —Pasa, está en su habitación.

Craig obedeció la orden pero solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, hablo calmadamente:

—Entonces usted dice que Tweek está loco.

—Soy su padre y estoy conscientemente de eso, mi esposa y yo debimos encerrarlo en un manicomio cuando era niño. Así quizá estaría curado.

—Ya veo.

Craig se sintió furioso, ¿cómo podía decir eso de Tweek? Miró a su alrededor y vio unas tijeras puntiagudas en la mesa de la sala a solo unos centímetros de él. Perfecto.

—Usted ha insultado a la persona que y eso no tiene perdón.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó las tijeras y las enterró en el cuello del adulto impidiendo así algún grito. Lo único que el hombre pudo enviar antes de morir fue un gorgoteo. Craig miró su mano ensangrentada y como su manga estaba manchada con unas gotas. Mierda, acaba de lavar su suéter el día de ayer.

—Jodido viejo—murmuró.

Otra de las preocupaciones de Tweek estaba eliminada. Solo faltaba una.

—Cariño, ¿Quién era?—decía la señora Tweek saliendo de la cocina, pero fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho.

Craig ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de tomar las tijeras con las que había cometido sus crímenes, simplemente dejó todo como si nada pasará, al menos ya no les molestarían.

Entró a la cocina, en donde se limpió lo más que pudo y preparó una taza de té, seguramente a Tweek le encantaría, después de eso subió a la habitación. Antes de entrar miró sus ropas salpicadas con sangre, deteniéndose recordó cómo Tweek odiaba la sangre, y así como limpio la cabeza de Stan cuando la envolvió en regalo, se quitó el suéter manchado de sangre y lo dejo en algún lado tirado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Hace cuánto tiempo se había aislado? Pero es que había dejado sus ganas de vivir desde que Stan había muerto; no salía de su habitación y muy rara vez comía, además de que en las noches las pesadillas sobre la caja le impedían conciliar el sueño.

Algunos de sus compañeros venían a visitarlo pero nadie podía hacerlo sentirse mejor y mucho menos hablar. Desde el día que Stan murió dejo de pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Para qué hacerlo si nadie le haría caso como el incidente de los "regalos"?  
>Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y observo unos negros cabellos además de unos ojos azules.<p>

— ¿Stan?—dijo inconscientemente, su voz ronca por no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

El recién llegado solo una risita.

—No, tontito. Soy Craig.

Tweek solo se quedó en silencio y se sentó aun estando en la cama.

—Te traje una taza de café recién hecha, espero te guste.—Craig dejó la bandeja en la mesa de a un lado de Tweek.—¿Estas bien?

Tweek negó. No, nada estaba bien Stan se había ido sus padres lo trataban como un loco y alguna persona loca obsesionado con él estaba libre. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada de eso aunque quisiera.

Craig se acercó lentamente y tomo la mejilla de Tweek y la acaricio con ternura, para después acucar el rostro del rubio mirando esos orbes verdes olivo que tanto amaba.

—Shh… Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte yo estoy aquí.

Y repentinamente Tweek recordó a Stan y esas palabras que le decía cuando perdía el control en sí mismo por el miedo o una pesadilla. Sin poder detener sus lágrimas, comenzó a llorar. Por todo lo que había pasado, sus problemas.

—Dime, ¿Por qué lloras, cariño?

Si Tweek no supo porque estaba más sorprendido por la palabra dicha o por el tono en que Craig le hablaba, pero estaría loco si ahora rechazaba la comprensión de alguien.

—Stan, no está, —habló en un susurro.

— ¿Acaso lo amabas?—esta vez la calmada y tierna voz fue remplazadas por un tono monótono y ligeramente molesto.

Tweek asintió y Craig abrazó lo abrazó.

—No tienes que preocuparte, podrás olvidarle de ese idiota. Ahora que lo hice desaparecer podrás hacerlo, Tweekie. —Craig ni siquiera se inmuto por haber hecho tal revelación.

Y Tweek al escuchar esa declaración no supo cómo reaccionar, como aquellas veces en que el miedo lo dominaba, pero ahora había otras dos emociones más: enojo y confusión.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo porque yo te amo a ti. Me deseas como yo lo hago, no lo niegues vamos. ¿No logras entenderlo?

Pero Tweek no lo hacía no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, era demasiado para él. La muerte de Stan, la declaración de Craig. Ambos estaban unidos.

Tweek estaba sorprendido por estar en calma, aunque debía asegurar lo que escucho.

—Tú lo mataste. —Aquello fue más un hecho que pregunta. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Craig y se arrincono en la esquina de su cama. Si él sintió enojo o rechazo no lo demostró. Es como si esperaba esa reacción.

—Él ya no está, Tweekie, y yo sí. Además me parezco a él y yo te conozco muy bien, eres mío. —Craig se acercó lentamente, pero Tweek no estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte, aunque eso no lo detuvo. — Como tu café debe estar a 38°, dos de azúcar y tres de café, té encanta el chocolate y los días soleados porque así los gnomos no entran a cas por ser muy caluroso. Ves, Tweekie, soy mejor que él.

— ¡Tú no eres Stan! ¡Lo mataste!...—exclamo con ira y miedo.

—Claro que no, Tweekie, —dijo Craig continuando con esa voz tierna que ahora lo único que le hacía sentir a Tweek eran escalofríos. —Yo soy mejor que él, hasta mejor besador.

Tweek intentaba sin éxito marcar distancia pero Craig lo había encerrado con sus brazos y acercaba sus rostros cada vez más.

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Con la fuerza del momento golpeo a Craig en la mejilla ocasionando que cayera de la cama, éste limpio la sangre de su mejilla.

Inmediatamente Tweek recordó el cuchillo de cocina que escondía en su mesa de noche por si el lunático aparecía. Y ahora agradecía haberlo guardado. Rápidamente se movió hacia el otro extremo abriendo el cajón pero Craig tomo sus muñecas y lo empujo a la cama.

—Vaya, ese fue un buen golpe, supongo que debo agregarlo a la lista de tus cualidades.

Miles de emociones recorrían a Tweek entre ellas la adrenalina. Tenía que tomar esa arma si no sabía de lo que ese maldito loco haría. Miró al cajón pero solo hizo llamar la atención de Craig.

— ¿Qué guardas ahí, traviesillo? Un cuchillo, vaya, eso no me esperaba. Estas lleno de sorpresas, mi amado Tweekie.

Mierda, tenía que soltar el agarre de las manos de Craig sobre sus muñecas pero obviamente él era más fuerte que él. No tenía esperanza... ¡Sus padres!, ellos deberían haber escuchado el alboroto y llamar a la policía.

— ¡Mamá, papá!—Gritó en busca de auxilio. Sin embargo, calló al oír la estridente risa de Craig.

— ¿Buscas a esos imbéciles adultos? Los maté. —De nuevo esa "tierna" caricia y esa desesperante y calmada voz. — Te insultaron lo merecían. ¿No te hace eso feliz, Twekie? Ya nadie te molestará, podemos ser felices los dos.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!—Murmuro iracundo.

—No te resistas, tú también me amas, yo lo sé. Es el destino. —Craig explico y Tweek no pudo sentirse más molesto, el miedo había sido remplazado por ira pura. Debía vengar la muerte de Stan.

Con las manos inmóviles solo se le ocurrió una idea con un golpe en la parte baja a Craig logró liberarse. Velozmente corrió hacia el cuchillo pero cayó al suelo en el intento.

—Bien, Tweek. ¿No quieres ser mío? Entonces, a nadie le pertenecerás, —dijo Craig una que pudo recuperar la voz.

Sin embargo, Tweek no lo escuchaba estaba concentrado en tomar el cuchillo. Muy tarde Craig lo ganó.

—Lo ves, Tweek, esto es amor. Yo te amo y solo eres para mí. Solo para mí.

Un corte fue suficiente para acabar este enfermizo amor.

* * *

><p>Siempre quise escribir sobre crimen y enfermedades mentales, así que este es mi primer intento. Quiero mejorar en ese campo, por eso traté de darle razón a lo que Craig pensaba, que se leyera creíble. Espero haberlo logrado, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, leible(?)<p>

Todavía me faltan los otros dos y quien sabe cuando los tenga. Con eso que la inspiración viene y se va, aumentándole que la escuela me consume, pues es díficil escribir últimamente. Aunque lo intento con todas mis ganas :3

Por favor, no olviden los reviús, son la comida de mi inspiración y estoy hambrienta :v


End file.
